The flood of genomic data is revolutionizing our approach to understanding normal cellular processes and the mechanisms of disease. This has driven the transformation of genomics research into an information science where sophisticated computational methods are critical to the integration and analysis of multiple types of data to inform hypotheses and drive research. Since 2004 GenePattern has provided the biomedical research community with a comprehensive environment for genomic analysis. Through GenePattern we share advanced mathematical methods and computational algorithms in a user-friendly, freely available software package. The power of the software is that it is accessible to a broad community of users, provides a library of analytic and visualization modules that can interoperate, supports the rapid development and dissemination of new methods, and supports reproducibility of computational research. The substantial impact of the software can be gauged by its citations and large user base. However, for many biomedical researchers the challenge still remains to know which methods to use for their study, how to use them correctly, and how to get the kind of guidance sitting side by side with an expert would provide. The goal of our specific aims for this competitive renewal is to address this critical nee through a new approach to how GenePattern delivers its capabilities to the entire research community. Aim 1. Develop comprehensive GenePattern-Solutions for genomic research. These Solutions represent a new paradigm by providing analysis solutions rather than simply a collection of tools. We will formulate and implement Solutions tied to scientific scenarios and tasks and deliver them to our users through a new interactive, guided user interface. Aim 2. Enhance GenePattern's interactivity, flexibility, and overall user experience. We will provide closer connectivity between visualization and analysis, add support for mobile devices, and further lower the barrier for other resources to leverage GenePattern's capabilities. Aim 3. Support and grow the GenePattern user community. Importantly, we will place greater emphasis on open source development and address the high performance computing demands of current analysis approaches through a strategic alliance with Indiana University's (IU) National Center for Genome Analysis Support (NCGAS). Finally we will continue to provide and enhance our outreach activities, user support, training, and documentation. Our progress over our previous funding period, close involvement in genomic research, extensive software engineering experience, and significant user base make us well poised to carry out the aims of this proposal.